


Dave Takes A Trip

by Itsinmybloodyouknow



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-13
Updated: 2015-06-13
Packaged: 2018-04-04 06:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 90
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4127632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Itsinmybloodyouknow/pseuds/Itsinmybloodyouknow





	Dave Takes A Trip

turntechGodhead began pestering ghostyTrickster at 6:17 AM  
TG: egbert you up

GT: no dave, i'm down. are you at the bus stop?

TG: its an ungodly hour to be a smartass egghead  
TG: im at the shell station next to it  
TG: more like the hell station if you ask me  
GT: why are you at the hell station??  
GT: shit, i meant shell station.  
TG: im getting snacks and shit TG: well the bus is loading TG: bye

Dave shut off his phone and boarded the Greyhound, yawning.


End file.
